Taking a break
by Jangel23
Summary: Korra decides to go on a little late night stroll in the city until she runs into Asami. One-shot, Fluff


Lately, Korra has felt a little too much pressure from the Kuvira situation that's brewing up. Not mention she's still haunted by Zaheer's attempt to end the Avatar cycle which ultimately crippled Korra for quite some time. So she decided to take a nice well deserved night stroll in Republic City. Of course, some may think strolling through the night is dangerous especially now since they are spirits prowling about. But Korra is the avatar, she could handle a couple of thugs who barely knows how to bend and besides spirits love her!…..well most spirits anyway..…so with that in mind, she put on her signature southern water tride clothes and set out on her stroll. Before going out, however, she informed Tenzin of where she was going which he replied with the typical "Alright, just be safe and comeback as soon as you can," all while in his usual serious tone. "Okay, I will," Korra said as she was going out the door, but before she could go any further she was suddenly stopped by bumping into Asami. Literary.

"Asami!! I am so sorry!," Korra apologized profusely when she knocked down the much more thin girl. Korra often forgets that her build is much more muscular than your average teenage girl. As a result, she tends to underestimate her own strength from time to time. "It's alright, no damage done. Well, at least not much," Asami stood up from floor, dusting off her skirt before facing Korra. "You off somewhere?" Asami asked tone sweet and sincere as ever, one of Asami's greatest traits; always being kind hearted yet serious when she can be. "Uh yeah, I was going to go out for a little stroll out in the city. To get some stuff out of mind, ya know? Again, I'm really sorry for knocking you down," Korra couldn't really help but keep apologizing which doesn't surprise Asami at all. Korra may act tough and all, but she can't hide the fact that she's a huge softie underneath. To Asami, it was simply adorable. She often wonders if all muscular people were sceretly fluffy teddy bears hidden under all those muscles. "It's all Korra. I'm fine, really," Asami giggled hoping it'll calm the young avatar's nerves. Korra didn't respond but simply blushed in embarrassment, refusing to look at the young CEO. "Can I join you?," Korra quickly looked toward Asami, clearly caught by surprise from her suggestion. "Oh uh, y-yeah sure, why not?," Korra managed to get those words out after regaining her composure. Asami smiled at the flustered avatar, it's not everyday you see the most powerful bender in the world make a complete fool out of herself. "Alright then, let's go you dork," Asami then walked ahead with a even more flustered Korra trailing behind her.

A few moments later, Korra, along with Asami, were walking down the streets of Republic City. Both women were in comfortable silence, enjoying the city's night life as they took in the beauty of golden lights illuminating from buildings and sato-mobiles that lit up the night sky. Smells of delicious food came from restraunts and food stands that cater people who were on the night out in the city. Party-goers were seen walking down the streets, most likely traveling to the next big dance party. Of course, being in a big city, there was no escaping constant loud noises originating from vehicles, construction sites, police sirens, and the occasional loud pedestrians. But it is part of the charm of living the city life, so they couldn't really complain much. "Ya know, people could say a lot of things about the city, but you have to admit it has a certain beauty to it," Korra mused as they walked on down the sidewalk. Asami hummed in agreement while they walked a past street performer who was singing "leaves from the vine" a song written during the hundred-year war. The lyrics had a melancholic tone to it which pretty much represent those times of war where family members were sent off to fight against the fire nation. Asami and Korra felt the weight of those lyrics as they walked by, only to stop and give the man about ten yuans(five from both girls). The man thank them both before continuing on with his performance, hopefully to gain more money from passers-bys. "Well that was quite depressing……but beautiful nonetheless," Korra nodded before saying "The great Iroh sang that very song for his son's birthday every year after his death," Korra informed, remembering the stories Tenzin had told her of his father's adventures. "Oh well, thanks for brightening up the mood even more Korra," Asami quipped as she saw Korra's blues eyes began to widen with panic. "I-I am so sorry! I-I didn't mean to-" Korra's mouth was suddenly covered by a pale hand that belonged to none other than Asami. "It's fine Korra. I was just messing with you," Asami giggled as felt the other girl pout in her hand. She also saw a bit of red on her face but didn't want to say anything. The great avatar was embarrassed enough already. "Ugh why did I let you come with me?….which, by the way, you never really explained why you wanted come," Korra said after she was free from Asami's hand. Asami simply shrugged "well you never really asked. Not like you could anyway. You were too busy being a red tomato remember?" once again Korra was turning into said tomato while turning her head away from Asami. "W-whatever. Let's just keep going…" and with that they continued on with their stroll.

Sometime after, they eventually reached the park which was now dubbed Avatar Korra park. Korra thought it had a horrible ring to it, she even went to Raiko to have it rename it something else, but of course the stubborn president rejected her request stating "it attracts tourists from different parts of the globe which means more income for the city," Korra just scoffed at Reiko and stormed out the door. "The park looks absolutely gorgeous at night….," Asami practically awing at the sights around her. The moonlight reflected of the lake causing the water to glisten and sparkle while the whole park was dimly lit by light posts creating a romantic vibe. "You're right.…it is gorgeous. Just wish that it had a better name..," Korra said with a small frown. Asami chuckled, Korra seem to be on the cutness spree today which delighted Asami in every way. "You don't like the name I take it?," Asami asked with a slight chuckle as Korra groan in response. "No I don't, I hate it. I tried to convince Raiko to change it but you know how he is…a stubborn man that doesn't listen to reason," Korra huffed out those last few words, having detest for the man greatly which is very understandable. "Yeah that man can be thick headed sometimes…but he does keep this city together," Korra sighed knowing how Asami was right about the idiotic president, she just wished someone else should've been elected that wasn't Raiko. "You're right..…hey by the way, why did you decide to join me? You've never really explained your reason," Korra asked with genuine curiosity. Now it was Asami's turn to blush "O-oh! Well you know I've been pretty busy these past years, running future industries on my own and redesigning Republic City's infrastructure. It's takes a toll on you, y'know? Besides I……really wanted to see you…..," Korra took everything in her power not blush but failed miserably. "Y-you did?…." Both girls are having a hard time looking eye-to-eye with each other "yeah…." Asami said sporting a full on blush. An awkward Silence swept over the two girls for a moment or two before Korra realized it was about to head back. "Um..I think it's time to return to Air Temple island," Korra informed Asami "uh yeah we should probably head back now…" The Avatar nodded response and the duo began heading out the park. But before they could go any further, Asami suddenly spoke out "Hey Korra," Korra spun her head toward Asami to listen " I had a good time tonight," this created a huge smile on Korra, feeling much happier than ever. Both girls exited the park hand-in-hand.

Fin.


End file.
